Titan
Titan is a major antagonist in Dragon Ball Super and the mortal ruler of Universe 1. He's a villainous being who thrives on slavery and tyranny, a very successful one, as according to Universe 1's angel, he has created an empire out of 93% of it's universe. Titan is one of the most powerful fighters in all of the twelve universes, possessing extreme core strength, agility, ki and intellect. He also has the ability to duplicate himself once without decreasing in strength or abilities. Power Toppo (God of Destruction) couldn't stand a chance against Titan during his invasion upon Universe 12. Jiren saves Toppo from inevitable death and fights with Titan. He admires Jiren's power but somehow overpowers the Pride Trooper with ease. Jiren and Dyspo is later saved by a beam of light and sent to planet Earth on Universe 7 by the Universe 12 Supreme Kai. Titan then begins his conquest on Universe 12. Titan has three fighting stages. Stage 1 is his base power but is still stronger than Jiren. Stage 2 is a slight power increase but an immense speed and ki power increase and Stage 3 is lethal to Gods of Destruction. The Grand Priest, however, had banned Titan from reaching Stage 3 due to the possibility of rising up against the gods. Titan breaks the rules and ascends to stage 3 against Vegito (Universal), Hit and Jiren. Although, Zeno allows this. Titan (Stage 2) vs. Universal Vegito Having acquired one potara earring from Universe 6 and one from 7, Goku and Vegeta place them on and fuse - with permanent effect. This creates Universal Vegito. This version of Vegito is permenent with an outstanding amount of power due to the combination of the twin universe potara. With this new incredible strength, Vegito begins to overskill Titan. Jiren and Hit watch as Titan is pounded by an array of sharp attacks from Vegito. In disbelief, Titan explodes, destroying several planets within the galaxy. Vegito prevents the blast from effecting Earth and saves Hit and Jiren from the collatoral. Titan contacts Zeno spiritually and pleads to show his true strength. Zeno approves as he's excited to see an exciting battle. Meanwhile, the Grand Priest begins to have concern over Zeno's battle nature. Titan ascends to stage 3, creating several rips in the universe causing other parts of other universes to merge in the space-time. Titan and Vegito fight but Titan is too superior for even a godly fusion. Vegito is forced to finally transform into a Super Saiyan Blue but still has a very rough time in fighting. Jiren and Hit travel to assist Vegito and they all work together to defeat Titan. Jiren and Hit are killed by Titan's cunning speed. In disbelief, Vegito delivers a shockwave which breaks Titan's arm. Distorted, Titan hurls planets from universes within rips in space at him. Super Saiyan Blue Vegito stops this but both fighters are pulled into a void. Vegito and Titan fight within this void. Titan splits into his double-form which causes lots of trouble for Vegito within the emptiness of the void. After a life-threatening attack, Vegito triggers Ultra Instinct and Super Saiyan Blue at the same time, forming Blue Instinct Vegito. The fight finally comes to a conclusion with Vegito's void burst attack which kills Titan and his counter-part.